Technical Glitch?
by Padma The Q
Summary: What happens when a small technical glitch in Rachel's DVD player tosses her into a snowdrift in the arctic right as Ben Gates and his team drive past looking for the Charlotte? Well, read and you'll find out. NOT Riley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I can't believe I actually wrote myself into a movie like this but I did. I don't want to ward of any readers but if you don't like it don't read it.**

**There are a few references to Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis (Tv shows for those who don't know) and there will most likely be more later on as well as several fandoms I enjoy. But don't worry, you don't need to watch or know about them to get points in the story. **

**And the thing about electronics in Rachel's (my) bedroom, with them dying and stuff, is all true. Weird I know. But true.**

**Now that I have rambled on for some time I guess I will end with telling you that this was written for my amusement and my amusement alone, but I figured I would post it in case it might amuse others as well. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**P.S, there will be no National Treasure Book Of Secrets spoilers in this story. And it has been spell checked but not grammar checked so sorry for any small mistakes.**

Rachel had just recently seen the new National Treasure movie and had, of course, gone home and watched the first one again.

There had always been something weird about her bedroom, electronic items such as laptops, computers, and dish boxes would die for no apparent reason or screw up without her doing anything wrong. So you would figure that when she inserted her National Treasure DVD into the player and it turned itself off she wouldn't be surprised. Well it didn't surprise her as much as tick her off. Majorly.

But then something happened that no one would have expected. It turned itself back on and started making this weird whirring sound before emitting a very bright, blinding flash of light.

Before she knew it she was laying on something that was very cold, and melting down the back of her Save Carson Beckett T-shirt. She attempted to open her eyes but all she saw was a very very bright white landscape all around her. She quickly closed her eyes. There was a rumbling in the distance that was coming closer, then soon stopped.

There was a sound like a car door opening and then being slammed shut, and footsteps crunching in what she had found to be snow, now soaking the back of her shirt.

She decided to make them think she was unconscious, at least for the time being.

"Whats that?" Said a slightly obnoxious voice in the distance that sounded all to familiar.

"Ben how could she get all the way out here?" Said another voice that made her heart skip a beat. Ian. And then the man he had referred to as Ben spoke and she knew something really really weird was going on.

She soon realised she was shaking, either from the cold or the realization that she had been thrown into National Treasure, or both.

A few short moments later she was picked up by strong, and thankfully warm, arms. That she prayed were the arms of Ben and not of the moron Ian. Somebody was getting slapped really hard when she woke up...well when they found that shes was awake.

She was wrapped in a thick, warm blanked and put on what she figured was the back seat of one of the snow vehicles.

Riley said something else obnoxious and she decided while she was pretending to be partially unconscious (is that even possible?) she would take advantage of it. She pretended to stretch and ended up kicking Riley in he thigh. On accident of course :)

Then she thought of something. She would have to make sure she woke up before they reached the Charlotte, otherwise she would end up with Ian and his merry men. She would rather take her chances with the smugglers hold.

She let out a small groan. That's how most unconscious people announced to the world that they were waking up, well at least in the movies. But since she was in a movie it would probably work. She stretched again. Her foot landing on Riley's thigh making him grumble something she couldn't make out but was sure was insulting.

She opened her eyes and saw Ben/Nicolas looked into the back seat at her.

"Good morning."

Her stomach jumped. Nicolas Cage was on of her favorite actors (outside Stargate) and unlike most teenage girls who only like actors if they think that they're cute she actually liked him as an actor. So pretty much this was like the convention when she met Carmen Argenziano and was really exited.

"Morning." She replied.

"I don't suppose you could tell us why you where sitting in a snow drift in jeans and a T-shirt." Riley said rudely.

She sat up and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "If I knew I would tell you." Right, play the innocent victim card. Its not like they would believe her story anyway.

"What are you all out here for all the way out here?" She asked. She already knew of course but like with time travel she would have to do her best not to influence events.

"We're looking for a ship called the Charlotte." Ben told her.

"Like it sailed in here when the sea was unfrozen and then there was some huge ice storm and it trapped it? How long has it been here?" she might not be able to influence the story be she could still have her fun and play the 'I'm super smart' thing.

All three men looked at her in confusion, apparently all the teenagers they had met were the ones she always liked to mock.

"Around two hundreds years." Ben finally answered.

"Can I come with you to see it? I love history and stuff" She figured she would ask nicely first and then head to threatening.

"You sure your up to it?" Ian asked.

"Yes." She sneered. Definitely going to make his life miserable for as long as she could

**So there you are, the first chapter. Will you continue on reading or stop now? The Choice is yours and yours alone. The second chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to press that little button at the bottom there and send me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two. Thanks to everyone who stuck around to read more. This chapter might be a bit bare and I'm trying to get a lot of the normal dialog in but it will get better so bear with me on this one.**

Luckily asking nicely worked. She soon found herself following the group in an extra jacket. It went all the way down to her knees, but at least she was warm.

The movie isn't nearly as interesting when its real life and you walks around for a half an hour looking for something so lets skip to the fun part after the dig out the ship shall we?

Anyway, many hours later they reached the door to get under the deck.

They opened the rickety door that had huge, sharp icicles on it, while she walked past she broke one off and poked Ian in the back. He turned around and glared at her. She shot him her most innocent smile and tossed the hunk of ice aside. He was fun to annoy.

Below the deck were the crew's quarters. Snow filled hammocks divided the room into isles. Everything was frost covered and glittering as the flashlight beams swept over them.

She was standing next to Riley when he uncovered the dead crewman and let out a cough manly cry.

"You handled that well." Rachel and Ben said at the same time, he gave her an odd look.

"Look at how perfectly preserved he is." She said. After all she had never seen a mummy in real life and this one was very well preserved, I guess you could say flash frozen.

"This is it." Ben called "It's the cargo hold."

He wrenched the door open, shards of ice fell from the frame. She didn't rush in like everyone else knowing that the treasure wasn't there. Though, while everyone was looking around she went though the dozens of frost covered barrels, looking for the barrel she knew contained something of interest. If she was going to play through this story she wasn't going to be some backseat tag-along character.

"Now why would the captain be guarding this barrel?" She mumbled, trying to come across that she didn't know it was in there in case someone was listening.

She unpeeled the captain's fingers from the edge of the barrel and broke open the top, spilling gunpowder over the snow.

"I found something." She said as she pulled the cloth wrapped box out and set it on the table where everyone could see it.

"Good work." Ben said. And this was the point when she had a perky teenage girl moment. OMG Nicolas Cage just told me good work!

Okay, now that the more than slightly embarrassing moment was over...

She pulled her gloves off and carefully unwrapped the box. Inside was the white carved pipe, resting on a bed of blue satin.

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Its a meerschaum pipe."

Well that got her more than a few odd looks.

"Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem. " Ben marveled.

"Is it a million-dollar pipe? "

Rachel was now holding it and considering whacking Riley on the head with it. He was much more annoying in person, at least at this point. But she knew she wouldn't feel that way once she was out of the bitter arctic cold and back in DC (well when she had gone to DC before it had been pretty bitter cold but she figured it being a different time of season hopefully she wouldn't freeze.)

"No its a clue." Ben replied, taking it from her hands and popping the stem off. "We are one step closer to the treasure, gentlemen. "

"Ben, I thought you said that the treasure would be on the Charlotte. " Ian said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"No, "The secret lies with Charlotte." I said it could be here. "

He took out a knife and cut his thumb, smearing the blood onto the stem of the pipe and rolling it onto a piece of paper.

_Gah_. She thought. That part always made her cringe.

"It's Templar symbols.

The legend writ.

The stain effected.

The key in Silence undetected.

Fifty-five in iron pen.

Mr Matlack can't offend."

She thought for a moment while Ben started pacing and mumbling. Now was her chance to secure herself a place in this adventure and not a one way ticket to an orphanage when they got back to the states and found out that she was only 15.

"Wait." She said, interrupting him in mid sentence. "Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. He was a Calligrapher, not writer. What if, so as not to offend this map your talking about it was put on the back of a resolution he transcribed. A resolution that 55 men signed. The Declaration of Independence." She finished. Wow, she almost completely copied what Ben was going to say. Hm.

"I think your right." He said.

"Come on, there's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence" Riley scoffed.

"How do you know?" She asked.

That's clever, really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. And you said there were several Masons signed it, yeah? " Ian asked.

"Nine, for sure. " Ben mumbled.

Any minute now Ian would bring up the "lets 'borrow' it" plan.

"We'll have to arrange a way to examine it. " Ian said plainly.

Who couldn't see that coming?

"This is one of the most important documents in history. They're not just gonna let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it. " Ben told him.

Rachel inched her way towards Ben. She would rather not be next to Riley when Shaw pulled out the gun.

"Then what do you propose we do? " Ian asked, he was starting to get rather annoyed, perhaps some of that was from her antagonising him the entire time she was with them...

They were all silent for a moment.

"We could borrow it. " Ian proposed.

"What you mean steal it? What are you completely dense?" Rachel laughed inside. Being a teenager had its perks.

"Shes right that's definitely out of the question."

"Ben...the treasure of the Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures. "

She knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Really? "

"Look, Ben... I understand your bitterness. I really do. You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that. "

She couldn't stand it any more. With that last line she burst out laughing. "You have got to be joking, you don't really care."

Ian glared at her and continued. "We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine are limited to writing checks, do you? In another life... I arranged a number of operations of... questionable legality. So don't worry. I'll make all the arrangements. "

"No." Both her and Ben said together. She was going to do this through the entire story she just knew it.

"I really need your help here. "

"Ian... I'm not gonna let you steal the Declaration of Independence. "

"Okay. From this point on all you're going to be is a hindrance. " Ian said and Shaw pulled out a gun, aiming it at Ben.

"Hey! " Riley yelled from the other side of the room.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna shoot me, Shaw? " Ben asked. "Well, you can't shoot me. There's more to the riddle. Information you don't have. I do. I'm the only one who can figure it out, and you know that. "

Shaw looked over at Ian ."He's bluffing. "

"We played poker together, Ian. You know I can't bluff."

"Tell me what I need to know, Ben, or we'll shoot your new friend." He said and Shaw moved to gun so it now pointed at her. This was not at all how she though this would go.

"Hey! I'm just the girl found in a snow drift!" She yelled, holding her hands up.

Ben quickly lit a flare."Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot her, I drop this, we all go up. "

"Ben..." She warned.

"What happens when the flare burns down? Tell me what I need to know, Ben. " Ian said confidently

"You need to know... if Shaw can catch. " He said and tossed the flare, unfortunately Ian caught it as always.

The two men standing before them laughed.

"You might wanna be care...Oh you'll find out." She warned

"Nice try, though."Ian said, shaking the flare. A spark landed on his sleeve, making it catch fire. Ian dropped the flare and he and Shaw ran towards the door.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. Ben started stomping around to find the smuggler's hold.

"Riley get over here!" Ben yelled. He shoved her into the hold, Riley followed, and then he led them through a passage under the deck. Glowing embers fell all around them. They reached another chamber. Ben pulled her and Riley through the doorway and shut the door. Mere seconds after he did that the fire reached one of the barrels. The explosion was louder than she had ever imagined it would be and the ground rocked beneath them. Luckily, once the snow cleared they were covered in a small layer of snow but no worse for wear.

"Everyone okay?" Ben asked, getting up and shaking off snow.

"Oh yea, just wonderful." Riley answered. He helped her up and she shook the snow out of her hair.

Ben took out a GPS. "Theres an Inuit village about nine miles east of here. Popular with bush pilots."

"Nine miles? I thought it was five." She mumbled.

And with that they set out on an extremely long walk through the snow.

**Another chapter out of the way,**

**Three comes one week from this day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Let go to the next scene since nothing interesting happens until we get back in the good old, and warm, USA except a long (and well made up if she did say so herself) story on her life. Luckily Ben and Riley believed her and she had taken up temporary residence on Ben's lumpy couch.

Thankfully that was one off the few things under one hundred years old in his house. Everything from tables and chairs to the mirror in the bathroom were antiques from the 1930s at the latest.

Clothing, now that was an issue. All she had was her Save Carson Beckett T-shirt and a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He had taken her to Target and after about ten minutes of watching her pick out shirts, jackets, and other articles of clothing he disappeared. She also took the liberty of picking out a rather nice pale lavender skirt and flouncy white top to wear to the Gala. No way was she going to wait in the van with Riley while all the fun stuff was happening inside. He was funny and all but its not like he cracked jokes the entire time he was waiting. She had finally caught up with Ben in the books, no surprise there.

But man did Ben have an amazing book collection. Rachel loved old books. She had her prized one hundred year old French reader that she got for about $2.00 at a flea marked in...well Washington DC, kind of where she was now.

Anyway back to the story you know...

Ben, Riley and Rachel were walking out of the FBI building, they had failed yet again.

"Is it really so hard to believe that someones gonna try to steal the Declaration of Independence?" Riley stated. You know when you've watched this movie as many times as she had that line really started to get annoying, especially faced with the failure to convince yet another government office.

"Apparently." she scoffed.

"The FBI gets a thousand tips a week. They're not gonna worry about something they're sure is safe. "

"But anyone that can do anything is gonna think we're crazy. Anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't gonna want to help. "

"We don't need someone crazy. But one step short of crazy, what do you get? " Yet another moment to please Ben.

"Obsessed." Riley said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Passionate." Both she and Ben said in unison...this is going to be a long movie...story.

He turned to her. "Stop that, its getting really weird."

"Sorry."

So off to their next stop, a fair walk away. The National Archives.

They had been waiting outside Dr. Chase's office for awhile. it didn't look it in the movie but it really was.

Finally...

"Dr Chase can see you now, Mr Brown. " The secretary told them.

"Thank you." Ben said, smiling politely.

"Mr. Brown?" Riley asked.

"The family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community."

"Huh. Being kept down by the man." Just then, on cue they stepped inside and saw that Dr. Chase was in fact a woman. (though to anyone who saw the movie, DUH) "A very cute man. "

"Riley shush." She said and slapped him on his chest with the back of her hand. She had always wondered if Abigail had hear Riley say that or not. Perhaps she would ask her later in the story.

"Thank you." Abigail said and hung up the phone."Good afternoon, Abigail Chase."

If this wasn't a deja-vu moment nothing was.

"Paul Brown. This is my daughter..." Hm, daughter, interesting concept.

"Samantha." She answered quickly. Abigail shook her hand.

"Uh, Bill." Riley said, flashing her a dorky smile in the process.

"Nice to meet you Bill." She sat back down behind her desk."How may I help you? "

"Your accent. Pennsylvania Dutch? " He was trying to make conversation.

"Saxon German." Rachel mumbled right as Abigail said the same thing.

"Your not American."

"Oh, I am an American. I just wasn't born here. Please don't touch that! " She nearly yelled.

"Sorry. A neat collection. George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the1789 inaugural, though. I found one once. "

"That's very fortunate for you. Now, you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter. "

Ug this was not going to go well.

"Yes, ma'am. Well, I'm gonna get straight to the point. Someones gonna steal the Declaration of Independence. "

"Its true." Riley added.

Abigail made an 'oh' face. "I think I'd better put you gentlemen in touch with the FBI. "

"Oh we've been to the FBI. They assured us that the Declaration can't possibly be stolen." Rachel rattled off waving her hand around lazily.

"They're right."

"My friend and I..."

Rachel gave him a look.

"And my daughter, are less certain."

"However, if we were given the privilege of examining the document... we would be able to tell you for certain if it were actually in any danger."

Ha, like the mean Declaration lady was going to agree to that.

What do you think you're gonna find? " She asked with a slight smirk as in 'I know theres nothing there your all just some more conspiracy theorists.'

"We believe that there's an... encryption on the back. "

"An encryption, like a code?"

So the long conversation begins

"Yes, ma'am. "

"Of what?"

"A... cartograph." Ben was fidgeting in his seat by this time.

"A map." Abigail said patiently. She really was good at dealing with people like, well how she thought they were.

"Yes, ma'am."

"A map of what?"

"The location of..."

"...of hidden items of historic and intrinsic value." Rachel finished for him.

"A treasure map?"

"That's where we lost the FBI." Riley said.

"You're treasure-hunters, aren't you?"

She smacked her palm against her head.

"We're more like treasure-protectors."

"Mr Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence, and I promise you, the only thing there is a notation that reads, "Original Declaration of Independence, dated... "

"Four of July, 1776." Yes, ma'am. "

"But no map. "

He looked over at Riley and Rachel. Riley just hung his head. She gave him a nervous smile.

"It's invisible. " He finally ended.

"Oh! Right. " Abigail said. There was that smile again.

"And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security." She said from behind her hands that were now over her face.

"What led you to assume there's this invisible map?"

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year old pipe."

"Owned by Freemasons. " Riley stuck in.

"May I see the pipe? " She said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"We don't have it."

"Did Big Foot take it?"

She couldn't take it anymore, that line was the best line the way she said it. She burst out laughing. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It was nice meeting you." Ben said, getting up. Rachel and Riley followed suit.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"And, you know, that really is a nice collection. Must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history. "

They left her office and went back down to the display area. The three stood, looking over the document. The writing so faded she was nearly unable to read it.

"If it's any consolation, you had me convinced. I was thinking, what if we go public, plaster the story all over the Internet? It's not like we have our reputations to worry about. Although I don't think that's exactly gonna scare lan away."

"Not really...and do you know how many stories are over the Internet, not many people with influence would believe it."

"Years of searching, and I'm three feet away. Of all the words written here about freedom, there's a line here that's at the heart of all the others. "But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security." People don't talk that way any more. "

"Beautiful, huh? No idea what you said."

"It means, if there's something wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action." Woo score one more for Rachel, after this Ben might just adopt her.

"I'm gonna steal it." Ben said finally and started to walk away.

"What?" Riley said in disbelief.

"We're gonna steal the Declaration of Independence." She said, following Ben. Leaving Riley by the case with a wonderful look of confusion on his face.

"Uh Ben, Rachel." He said and ran after them.

**Okay, this one was a bit bare in my opinion, there just isn't much for Rachel to do, I promise the fourth chapter will be better. But it may take a bit longer than a week. We'll see.**

**Anyway thanks for sticking with me and don't forget to press that little button and drop me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, chapter four. Took me long enough I know. Anyway enjoy!**

By the end of that day they had started to figure out their plan. And so the preparations began. Unfortunately there wasn't much for her to do until the Gala. They had gotten her a uniform for the staff in the gift shop. That would be her way in since a guard probably wouldn't go for a five foot one, fifteen year old janitor.

Her dress was stuffed in a backpack she would take in with her then ditch.

She sat in the front of the van next to Riley as they pulled up across the street from the building.

"Rachel, why don't you stay in the van with Riley." Ben said as he put on his tool belt.

She sighed. "I already told you, if I go with you you will seem much less likely to be up to something. Considering you told Abigail I'm your daughter."

He sighed "Okay fine, you go in first, I'll head in a few minutes after you."

"Okeydokey." She said. Grabbing her backpack she jumped out and headed towards the back entrance.

The guard gave her an odd look as she approached.

"I'm here to take over for someones whose working the gift shop tonight. Some family emergency. I'm new. Wasn't supposed to start till next week so I don't have a badge..."

The guard looked her over and scrutinised her uniform before waving her in.

She went through security and headed right to the women's bathroom. She quickly changed into her dress and tossed the backpack and uniform into the trash can.

"You in?" Riley asked.

"Yea." She let her hair down and ran a brush through it. "I'm heading to the ball room now. Is Ben on his way?"

"Yup, he just went past the guard."

The ballroom was chock full of stuffy people making boring small talk.

"Samantha?"

Uh oh, she hadn't planned on seeing Abigail so soon.

Abigail walked up to her in her dark blue ballgown.

"I didn't think you were invited. Is your father here?"

"He made a last minute donation. Hes around her somewhere."

"A young girl like you shouldn't be standing against a wall." Abigail waved over a young boy about her age. "Johnathan this is Samantha Brown. Why don't you two find something to talk about."

"Is she hooking you up with someone?" Riley asked

She laughed nervously and shook Johnathan's hand. Abigail bailed and left them alone.

He wasn't bad looking thankfully. Short brown hair. Green eyes. And apparently he had a good face wash cause he was pimple free.

"So what does your father do?" He asked.

Nice first question, not the usual, 'what school do you go to?'"

"Hes a..historian." She said looking around for Ben.

The conversation continued on the same boring path for about another ten minutes before Ben finally interrupted.

"There you are." He said as he walked up. "Whose this?"

"Oh this is Johnathan. You probably want me to join in your small talk right, dad?" She hinted. She didn't want to spend one more moment talking politics with Johnathan.

"Yes we better make the rounds." He said and put his arm around her should and, thankfully, led her away.

"Thank you, he is one of the most boring teenage boys I have ever met. It certainly took you long enough to get here. Lets just get going shall we?"

Ben grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne and the two walked over to where Dr. Chase stood.

"For you."

"Oh Mr. Brown, Samantha." The took a glass.

"Dr. Chase."

"Is that that hot girl? How does she look?" Riley said in her ear. She just rolled her eyes. Men.

"Thank you for you wonderful gift by the way." Abigail said.

"Oh you did get it?" Ben said, sounding quite relieved.

"He was worried." Rachel added, swiping a strand of hair off of her face.

"I couldn't accept something like that normally, but I really want it."

_Sounds like me if someone offered me Joe Flanigan. _She thought.

"Come on Romeo get out of there." Riley mumbled. He was getting more and more nervous.

"Samantha, did you and Johnathan get along well?" Abigail asked her.

"Um yes...until dad saw us a freaked out. He still likes to think I'm five." She said and playfully slapped him on the arm. Darn it she needed to plan these things out better, Abigail was already suspicious of them.

Everyone laughed in that ridiculous laugh that everyone does at these types of things.

"I have been wondering though, what the engraving indicated on the pipe that Bigfoot took."

Just then Dr. Herbert walked up to them with two glasses in his hands.

"Hi, there you go." He said, going to hand her a glass only to see that she already had one.

"Oh Dr. Herbert this is Mr. Brown and his daughter Samantha." She told him. Dr. Herbert was eyeing Ben.

"Who's the stiff?" Riley asked. Nobody was answering him in this part, poor guy. He was probably going crazy.

"Here why don't you let me take that, so you can take that off his hands." Ben said, taking the glass carefully by the bottom.

"A toast yeah? To high treason. That's what these men were doing when they signed the declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, and oh my personal favorite, had their entrails cut out and burned."

She cringed at the last one. If they did get caught after a speech like that he might be able to go for the insanity plea.

"So here's to the men who did was was considered wrong, in order to do what they knew was right. What they knew was right."

Geeze that look he gave her, was he just asking for her to have them arrested right here and now?And then he goes and drowns the glass and it all makes sense.

"I'm sorry, I think my dad has had a bit to much to drink. Good night." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Down the hall towards the bathrooms he dumped the remaining drink into the fountain and, looking rather 'spy on important mission' walked into the bathroom.

She waited patiently outside, she could hear Ben say that it was working, of course she already knew that it would so she wasn't worried. Then she looked to her right and saw Johnathan and he was looking around, hopefully not for her. Unfortunately she hadn't seen any other teenage girls her age at the party.

She quickly ducked behind a table and hoped he wouldn't see her. Then a pair of black dress shoes came into view and she knew she was caught. Until she looked up that is. She had forgotten how fast Ben got the fingerprints and the black shoes belonged to him.

"Why are you ducking behind a table?" He asked.

She got up and brushed down her skirt. "I was hiding from Johnathan."

"I thought all girls thought about at your age were boys."

She laughed. "Yes well I care about personality as well as looks and he only has one of those attributes. So did you get it?"

"Yeah." he held up his thumb. "Now, you stay here, I'll go in and get the declaration and meet you by the gift shop."

She grabbed his sleeve. "Oh no you don't, (a) If I stay here I'll have to see Johnathan again. (b) If I don't see Johnathan I'll run into Abigail and I don't think I can use the 'hes around here somewhere' excuse again, and (c)...well I don't really have one but I'm coming either way." She stared him down...well not really down when hes really tall and shes only five one but she had a pretty good glare and he finally broke and pulled her along after him into the elevator.

**Ok, a little short I know, but I'm working on it. Sorry it took so long to do, my birthday was a couple of weeks ago and I was really busy planning my party. That and my inspiration was running a bit low. So anyway, hopefully won't be too long until I finish the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget the quaint little review button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew, sorry it took so long. My inspiration has decided to move to Pirates of the Caribbean. This took forever so I hope you enjoy it**

"We're in the elevator." Ben said, pealing off the rubber thumb piece and getting out the penlight.

"What what do you mean 'we'?" Riley asked from the van. "I thought you were going to ditch the runt in the ballroom?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "I can hear you you know Riley."

"Whatever. I'm going to turn off the surveillance camera. Ready? In five, four, three now. Ben Gates, you are now the invisible man."

"Riley." Rachel growled.

There was a shuffling sound at his end. "And woman..."

Ben and Rachel stepped off the elevator and quickly moved to the concealed keyboard. Ben shown the light on the keys.

"Give me the letters to her password."

"A...e...f...g...l...o...r...v...y."

_Oh what the heck._ She thought, shoving Ben out of the way and quickly typing in Valley Forge.

The system registered it and opened the door while Riley rattled off the anagrams.

"...Gravy floe, valey frog..."

"How did you know that?" Ben asked. Sounding rather amused and confused.

She shrugged. "Lucky guess."

The two headed into the pristine, and a bit to white, preservation room.

"Wait how did you two get in there?" Riley asked, obviously taking a moment to look at the live feed and see them enter.

"It was Valley Forge, she hit the E and L twice." Rachel replied.

Ben was already unscrewing the bolts on the case. She had always thought he had been able to get them done a lot faster in the elevator than in there. Never got that.

Suddenly Riley swore from the other end. "I lost my feed Ben! I don't know where anyone is. I have nothing...Ben I have...Ben I have nothing. Get out of there, get out of there now."

Rachel ran foreword and grabbed one side of the case. "Just take the whole thing."

Ben nodded and hoisted the other side up.

"What are you talking...is it heavy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes Riley just a bit."

Wait, something was wrong. They had taken less time than in the movie and the stuff was happening...darned movie laws of physics.

The two shuffled down the hall to the elevator, Ben hitting the button with his foot.

Rachel unconsciously counted down in her head. Five, four, three, two...

She cringed as the door down the hall blew open.

Ian ran his hand through his hair. "Gates."

"And snowdrift girl!" She added. Why were people always forgetting her?  
"He's got the bloody map!"

Shaw pulled out his gun and fired a few shots at them. Ben hunched behind the declaration, pulling her behind with him. But not soon enough for a bullet to miss her arm. It barely grazed her left arm but dang did it hurt!

"OW! Shaw I am so going to kick your butt!"

"Shaw!" Riley gulped.

Luckily the doors opened and they backed in. Rachel rammed the button until the doors slid closed again.

Ben got the case open and carefully slid the important document into a sleeve.

"I am going to hurt him so bad next time I him." She said, her hand clamped over her arm.

"Lemme see." Ben said, holding her arm and inspecting the damage.

"Wow, you must be really lucky, it isn't that bad as far as I can tell."

"Either that or you didn't grab quite fast enough." She scoffed. The amount of sarcasm available to her when she was annoyed had no bounds.

They left the elevator and split up. Holding her hand over her arm she quickly wove her way through the party goers and outside.

She turned around and saw Ben following her looking rather miffed..

"Where are you Ben? Where are you?" Riley said, nervous as ever.

"Stop talking. Start the van."

"Ben, the us, mean declaration lady is behind you."

They reached the van, Rachel climbed in while Ben switched the documents.

"Hey." She heard Abigail say.

"Oh its you."

"Mr. brown, whats going on? What's that?"

"Its a souvenir."

"Really?"

Rachel poked her head out the back. "Dad, we should get home its getting late." She coaxed.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Ben asked.

The alarms started blaring and everyone noticeably cringed.

A collection of "Ooh, Oh my god, and crap" issued from the van.

"Oh my god. You did not. Security!" Abigail yelled. Man did she have some projection. They could probably hear her in the surrounding states.

"Give me that!" She grabbed the fake from Ben and started walking back towards the archive

He jumped in and closed the doors. Rachel jumped into the passenger seat, tightening the seat belt as much as she could.

They saw Abigail get snatched by Phil and pulled into the car while Shaw shot at them...again...

"Riley follow them!" She screamed.

Riley floored it. The catering truck turned a corner sharply heading into a construction zone.

"Skidding skidding skidding."

Even in a terrified state from having Riley be your stunt driver she had to laugh.

The catering truck door sung open violently, smacking against the side of it. She cringed at the thought of how Abigail's arms would feel tomorrow.

Ben opened the side door, leaning out while holding onto the strap. "Abigail! Jump!

She flew through the air, landing on top of Ben. The door closed and they sped off in the other direction.

"You alright?" Ben asked.

"No those lunatics...They stole..."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"You're all lunatics!"

"Hey!" Rachel yelled, turning around in her seat, flinching when the fabric rubbed against her arm. "I resent that, I'm not a lunatic."

Abigail started babbling again.

"Are you hungry?"

Rachel snorted with laughter.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Riley looked back in the mirror. "Still a little on edge from being shot at, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking."

"Speak for yourself, I _was_ shot."

"Well I'm not alright. Those men have the declaration of independence."

Rachel cut in before anyone could say anything. She was starting to get even more annoyed, she was shot (not badly but still) she was getting a headache from bouncing around in the van, and her ears where ringing from the shooting. "She didn't lose it, she lost a fake, we have the real one."

Ben looked at her. "...right." He was holding the red case, ready to shake it.

"Give me that!"

"You're still shouting and its really starting to annoy. You'd do well Dr. Chase to be a bit more civilized in this instance.

"Who where those men?"

Rachel sighed. "The same annoying, stupid, obnoxious, rude, gun crazy..." Ben gave her a look. " The same guys we warned you where going to steal it."

"And you didn't believe us" Riley said haughtily.

Abigail made a grab for the case. "Verdammit! give me that!"

"You know something, you're shouting again."

"Pretty sure she was swearing too."

"Well we probably deserved that." Rachel said, taking Ben's line again, he seemed to be getting used to it.

"There is not a treasure map on the back of the declaration on independence."

"And there is no chance that anyone could steal this either. I level with you 100 percent. Everything I told you was the truth.

"I want that document Mr. Brown." She ordered. She could be pretty scary at times.

"Okay my names not Brown, its Gates. I level with you 98 percent."

"Um..." Rachel said from the front seat.

"Right, level with you 96 percent , that not my daughter."

_Too bad._ She thought.

"Wait a minute did you just say Gates? Gates? you're that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers."

"Its not a conspiracy theory." Ben sighed.

"Per say." Riley mumbled.

"I take it back. You aren't liars, you're insane."

"Okay! Just hold up for one second!" Wow she lost it. Apparently adding hunger to her list of things to be annoyed about was too much. "We are not insane, or lunatics, or bad people! So just finish your little banter so we can get on with the story!"

Everyone stared at her. She quietly sunk down in her seat.

Ben explained more about their plan to Abigail.

"You can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the declaration of independence in the back of a moving van.

"We have a clean room environment all set up. ETS suits, particulate air filtration, the whole chi-bang."

"Let me guess Ben, you took a shortcut through the gift shop and had to pay for the declaration and had to use a visa."

"Yea." He said quickly, rubbing his hand over his face.

"A credit card slip? Dude we're on the grid. Do you...they are going to have your records from forever; they are going to have my records from forever.

"I know I know. Its only a matter of time before the FBI shows up at my front door.

"We need the letters." She said, leaning up against the door and balancing her throbbing head on her hand.

"What letters?" Abigail asked. She asked a lot of question during this bit didn't she?

"You know what, get off the road. Take a right."

**Man am I glad thats over, again sorry about being so slow. I'll try and get the next one done faster. And don't forget. Reviews make me happy and therefore write faster :) Oh and I fixed the slight indiscretion in the middle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've got several chapters done now so you should have regualar updates for awhile. I really like this chapter. Hope everyone else does too.**

**Enjoy :)**

They pulled over in the dark deserted park. Ben was pacing across the dew covered grass while Abigail sat on the edge of the van. Riley had gotten out a first aid kit was and wrapping her arm.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal those too?"

"We have scans of the originals. Now you might want to be quiet, he's in thinking mode."

Abigail turned to her. "How did you get scans?"

"Well I know the person who has the originals. Now shush." Ben said.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Why do you need them?"

Ben got fed up. "She really can't shut her mouth can she? Now look." He handed her the container.

Rachel slipped her hand around the tie on the back of her dress.

"I will let you hold onto this if you promise to shut up, please. Thank you."

He started pacing again while Abigail slipped off her shoes.

"Ben you know what you have to do," Riley said, poking his head out the door and putting away the first aid kit.

"I know what to do. I'm just trying to think of anything else we could do." Poor guy really didn't want to talk to his father.

"Well not to be a...uh...nudge, but you do realize how many people we have after us. I mean we probably have our own satellite by now. It took you all of two seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Yeah but I didn't think I would have to personally tell my dad about it."

Abigail took then to try and run. But with Rachel's firm grasp on the back of her dress, all that was achieved was a face plant in the dirt and Ben grabbing the declaration.

"Okay you can go now," Rachel said, letting go of Abigail's dress.

"I'm not going. Not without the declaration," Abigail said, trying to take the container from Ben.

"You're not going with the declaration."

"Yes I am. I'm not letting it out of my sight so I'm going," she demanded.

"Look Ben, she already knows where we're going,we might as well take her with us. Besides, she could be useful."

Ben instructed Riley on how to get to his dad's house. Overall, the ride was rather quiet. Soon Riley pulled the van up across the street from the house.

"Looks okay," he said.

"Park a couple blocks away."

"We probably have a couple hours at least before the FBI get here," Rachel said as Riley pulled around the corner.

"What do we do about her? I have some duct tape in the back."

The look on Abigail's face was completely priceless.

"No that won't be necessary. She won't be any trouble. Promise you won't be any trouble."

"I promise."

"See? She's curious."

The four walked down the sidewalk. Rachel had forced Riley to give her his jacket on the threat of his laptop and her good friend Mr. Sledgehammer.

Ben led them up the walk to the front door and rang the bell.

Riley stood between Abigail and Rachel.

The door was opened by Ben's dad Patrick.

"Dad." Ben greeted

"Where's the party?" He asked.

"Well...uh...I'm in a little trouble," he grimaced.

Patrick pointed to Rachel. "Long lost daughter?"

"Grandpa!" she cried excitedly.

Riley snickered.

"Well if she is, are you going to leave your grandchild standing out in the cold?"

He allowed them in.

"This better not be about that dumb treasure. Well have..have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. There is some pizza. Still warm I think."

Riley went straight for the pizza. Rachel just flopped face down on the couch.

"Dad, I need the Silence Dogood letters. Yeah, it's about the treasure."

Patrick sighed. "And he dragged you three into this nonsense?"

"Literally." Abigail sighed.

"I volunteered." Riley quipped.

"I...long story," Rachel said. Of course, her face was in the couch so it couldn't really be made out.

"Well un-volunteer before you waste your life. And this one," he pointed to Rachel, "looks a little young for all this."

"Knock it off dad."

"Of course, I know. I'm the family kook. I have a house, a job, health insurance. At least I had your mother for however brief of time. At least I had you. What do you have?" He gestured to Riley. "Him?"

Riley looked up from the pizza he was devouring.

"Look if you just give us the letters we're gone."

Riley grabbed a second piece of pizza and waved it by Rachel's face. Her head shot up at the smell of food.

She reached for the slice. "Gimme." She ordered.

Riley moved the slice around, enjoying watching her hand follow it.

"Riley! Give me the stupid pizza before I hurt you!" she snapped.

He quickly handed it to her.

"You disappoint me Ben."

"Well maybe that's the real Gates family legacy. Sons who disappoint their fathers."

"Get out. Take your troubles with you."

Rachel groaned.

"I found the Charlotte."

"_The_ Charlotte? You mean she was a ship?"

"Yeah she was beautiful. It was amazing dad."

Rachel laughed. "Until Ian Van Dork blew it up."

Patrick gave her an odd look. She was getting a lot of those lately.

"And the treasure?"

"No, no, but we found another clue that led us here..."

"And that will lead you to another clue. And that's all you'll ever find is another clue. Don't you get it Ben? I finally figured it out. The legend said the treasure was buried to keep it from the British. But what really happened was the legend was invented to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth."

Ah the magic of food. By the time Rachel had finished the slice she was awake and listening to the conversation.

"I refuse to believe that."

"Well you can believe what you want. You're a grown person. What am I doing? Do what you want, Ben, do what you want."

Abigail sighed. "He's probably right. You don't even know if there is another clue."

"Well I can think of a way that we can find out. And we can find out right now."

Rachel pushed herself off the couch. "I'll get the lemons."

They began piling items on the dining room table at Ben's instruction.

Finally they had all they needed (for now) and Ben and Abigail were gently taking out the worn parchment.

"Looks like animal skin. How old is it?" Patrick asked on his way to the trash can.

"At least 200 years." Rachel told him.

"Really? You sure?"

"Pretty darn," Ben answered, annoyance and sleepiness dripping from his voice.

"Now if this thing is in invisible ink how do we look at it?" Riley asked.

"Throw it in the oven." Patrick suggested.

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Higher sulfate inks can only be brought out with heat."

"No. Nope. Nada. Never." Rachel finished.

"You need a reagent." He sighed, walking away.

"Dad it's really late. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine." He called from down the hall.

"Lemons." Ben said, reaching for one of the slices.

"You can't do that." Abigail told him.  
"But it has to be done." He said.

"Then someone who it trained to handle antique documents is going to do it."

She rolled a q-tip over the lemon. "Okay. Now if there is a secret message it will probably be marked by a symbol in the upper right hand corner."

"That's right." Ben said.

"I am so getting fired for this."

She ran the q-tip over the parchment. Nothing happened.

"You need heat remember." Rachel told them.

They both leaned forward and exhaled over the juice. The Templar symbol appeared.

"We need more juice."

"We need more heat." Abigail said excitedly. She was hooked.

"I'll go get the hair dryer." Rachel said, heading up to the bathroom.

A few short minutes later they began to uncover the numbers.

"Its not a map. Is it?"

"More clues. What a surprise."

"Are those latitudes and longitudes?" Riley asked.

"That's why we need the Silence Dogood letters."

"That's the key?" Abigail asked.

"The key in silence undetected." Rachel said. She looked up to Patrick. "Can we have the letters now?"

"Can someone please explain to me what these magic numbers are?" Riley asked.

"It's an ottendorph cipher. And we still need those letters." Rachel explained.

"Very good." Ben said, looking surprised.

"Oh, okay. What's an ottendorph cipher?"

Ben sat down the hairdryer to explain. "Each of these numbers corresponds to a word in the key."

"Usually a random book or newspaper article."

"In this case the Silence Dogood letters. So it's like the page number of the key text, the line on that page, and the letter in that line. So dad, where are the letters."

Patrick began looking very uncomfortable. "You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather..."

"Dad..."

"Even found those. They were in a antique desk, from the press room..."

"Dad..."

"Fron the New England Current. That's a newspaper."

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Dad where are the letters?"

"I don't have them son."

What?"

"I don't have them."

Ben flopped down in a chair and pulled his glove off with his teeth. "Where are they?"

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia."

Ben got up. "Time to go."

"I still can't believe that all this time, no one knew what was on the back..." Abigail said in amazement.

"Back of what?" Patrick asked, lifting up of paper.

"Oooo ahhhh!" Riley said.

"No!" Ben exclaimed.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Patrick said when he saw what was on it.

"I know." Ben sighed.

"Oh my god. What have you done? This is...this is-"

"I know!"

"This is the Declaration of Independence," he sobbed.

Abigail gently took it from his hands. "And it's very delicate."

"You stole it?"

"Dad, I can explain, but I don't have time. It was necessary. And you saw the cipher."

"And that will lead to another clue. And that will lead to another. And that's all you'll ever find. There is no treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life, and now you've destroyed yours. And this poor young woman's future. You've pulled me into all of this."

"Just for the record...I don't really have a record to screw up," Rachel quipped. "At least I don't think I do..."

"Well, we can't have you pulled into this can we?"

Rachel smiled. "Duct tape."

**This chapter took me forever. I'll post chapter seven a week from today. I want to thank all my readers, and reviewers (though reviews have been a bit lax lately where are you guys?)**

**Anyway thanks if you've stuck with me for this long. **

**Don't forget, there is a nice little button down there to tell me how you like the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo, chapter seven. Again thanks to everyone whos sticking with me. I have everything written so you'll get updates once a week until the end :)**

After they had taped Patrick to the chair with a drink in one hand and a remote in the other they had hopped in his car. Riley was sprawled out in the back seat next to her. Taking of two thirds of the seat which ensued a foot war until Ben told them to "Stop it or I'll turn this car right around and take you to see the FBI."

Needless to say that stopped it.

"Your dad's got a sweet ride."

"I think we should change clothes. We might look kind of conspicuous don't you think?" Ben said.

"Yea." Rachel said, massaging her feet. "I picked the wrong shoes to become a fugitive in."

"I would love to go shopping too but we have no money." Riley groaned.

"Here." Ben handed Abigail a book. "I took this from his house. He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere between those pages."

"Common sense. How appropriate." She shook the money out of the book.

"When are we going to get there? I'm hungry, Rachel stole most of the pizza. This car smells weird."

They dropped Riley off near the Franklin Institute and then drove to urban outfitters to change.

She quickly (as quickly as girls do) picked out a pair of jeans, thick red sweater, denim jacket, and of course shoes that she could run in without breaking something. Then she went to change, finding Ben and Abigail in their conversation already.

She slipped into a changing room next to theirs and started getting changed.

"So you show up at your father's door, say your in trouble and the first thing he assumes is that Rachel is your long lost daughter."

"Is there a question in there?"Ben asked.

"I think theres an interesting story in there." Abigail prodded.

"Well my father thinks I have been a little to cavalier in my personal life."

"I see."

Ben stepped out and rested his arms on the door. "Let me ask you something. Have you ever told someone, not a relative, I love you?"

Abigail then came out and mimicked his stance. "Yes."

"More than on someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then my father would say you are a little to cavalier in your personal life too."

"So you get your sense of absolute certainty from him?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean.  
"Well you're certain the treasure is real no matter what anyone else thinks."

"No. I hope it's real. I mean I have dreamt it was real since my grandfather told me about it. I want to hold it. I feel like I am so close I can taste it. I just...I just want to know it's not something in my head or in my heart."

Que romantic moment.

"People don't really talk that way anymore you know."

Rachel came out of the dressing room. "Yup, people don't, but he's special. We should probably get this stuff paid for and get going."

The two lovebirds nodded and they went to pay.

While standing at the counter Riley bounded up the stairs.

"Did you get it Riley?" Ben asked

"Oh I got it. The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow. Now Pass and Stow referring to the..."

The three of them cut him off. "The Liberty Bell."

"Why do you have to do that?" Poor Riley.

"Well John Pass and John Stow cast the bell.

"Well what does the rest of this mean?"

"Wait a minute. The vision to see the treasured past must refer to a way to read the map."

"I thought the cipher was the map."

"No." Rachel interrupted. "The cipher was a way to find the way to read the map."

Ben paused. "You really need to stop it, its creeping me out."

"And the way to read the map comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the Liberty Bell." Abigail deduced.

"Crosses in front of the house of the Liberty Bell. Independence hall." Ben elaborated.

"It's a timely shadow. It's a specific time."

"Uh, what time?"

Here comes thinking mode. "What time? What time? Wait wait, you're going to love this." He walked back over to the checker. "Excuse me, can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?"

The clerk gave of a look of pure horror. "No..."

"Well, uh, I have this diver's watch. It's called a sub-mariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You could use it as collateral."

The clerk got one of the bills out of the register. "Whatever."

"Thank you. On the back of a hundred dollar bill is an etching of independence hall, based on a painting done in the 1780s."

The woman handed him the bill. He handed her the watch.

"Thank you, and the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin. It's wonderful. Hold this."

He handed Abigail the case, giving her a look.

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere."

He grabbed a water bottle from the counter. "Now I think that if we look at this clock tower, we may find the specific time."

Looking through the bottle he focused on the bill.

"What do you see?" Abigail asked.

"2:22." He answered.

"What time is it now."

The clerk looked at the watch. "Almost 3."

Everyone let out an annoyed breath of air except for Riley.  
"We missed it." Abigail said.

"No we didn't. We didn't miss it because...wait you don't know this? I know something about history that you don't know."

"I would be very exited to learn about it Riley."

"Hold on one second. Let me just...just take in this moment. This is...is cool. Is this how you feel all the time? Because...except for now of course.."

"Okay Riley your moment is over spit it out." Rachel said.

"Alright! What I know is that daylight savings wasn't established until World War 1. If it's three P.M. now, that means in 1776 it would be 2 P.M."

Never had there been a happier Riley...well until his bluish green man with a weird goatee but that's for later.

"Riley you're a genius."

"Lets go."

The three started heading towards the escalators while Riley hung back a bit.

"Okay. Do you actually know who the first person to suggest daylight savings was?"

"Benjamin Franklin." They all called back.

Poor Riley, back to being historically challenged again.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail, Riley, and Rachel were waiting in the signing room for Ben to return. Riley was slouched down in a bench by the door, looking bored. Rachel sat next to Abigail on a similar bench opposite Riley.

"So." Abigail began. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She answered.

"So, are you and Ben related..."

"Nah, it's just easier to make it look that way around people."

"Are you Riley's sister or something."

Rachel snorted in laughter. "What makes you say that." She said once she had stopped laughing.

"Well, you two fight like brother and sister so much..."

"Ah, yeah I can see where you could draw that conclusion."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Riley had begun snoring on his bench.

"So how did you end up with them, doing this whole treasure hunt thing?" Abigail asked her.

Oh crap...what was the cover story she had used with Ben and Riley again...Right, partial memory loss...But there was more...Arg why had she let the information go into one of the file cabinets in the way back of her mind?

"Well. They were looking for the Charlotte, that's a ship, on this little ice cap north of the Arctic Circle. Apparently I was lying in a snowdrift as they passed by."

Abigail looked surprised. "Really?"

Rachel nodded.

"How did you get out there?"

Rachel opened her mouth to give her the **real** answer when she remembered that she couldn't remember.

"I can't remember. I can remember small bits and pieces from my life but nothing specific. All my historical knowledge seems to be intact but not much else."

There were more holes in that explanation than Swiss cheese but what could she do? She was stuck in one of her favorite movies, as a minor. It wasn't that easy to work with.

Abigail looked sympathetic. "Well that's terrible!

Just then Ben came into the signing room.

"Hey what did you score?" Riley asked, jumping up from his bench.

"I found some kind of ocular device. The vision to see the treasured past." He said showing them the glasses.

He handed them to Riley and took the declaration from Abigail.

"They're like early American X-ray specs."

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these." Abigail said thoughtfully.

"Actually, I think he invented these." Rachel said.

"What do we do with them?" Riley asked.

Rachel sighed. "Okay Riley use your common sense. They are glasses, the cipher said the vision to see the treasured past, what do you think we're going to do? Eat them?"

Riley was just about to answer when Ben interrupted. "Alright you two cut it out."

They carefully slid the declaration out of its sleeve.

"Whew." Ben said.

"What?"

"It's just that the last time this was here, it was being signed." Ben said happily.

"Ben there's another tour coming."

He nodded. "Turn it over." He instructed.

"Careful." Abigail said.

"Spectacles." He looked through them for a few seconds. "Oooh. Oh."

"What do you see?" Abigail asked.

"What is it? Is it a treasure map?" Riley was getting antsy.

"It says heere at the wall, spelled with two E's." Ben said thoughtfully.

He handed Abigail the glasses and she looked at the map.

"Why can't they just say go to this place here's the treasure, spend wisely?" Riley asked.

"Now Riley what would be the fun in that?" Rachel chided.

"Yea Riley what would be the fun in that." Ben added.

Abigail then handed the glasses to Rachel, Riley trying to grab them on the pass but missing again.

"Wow, that is...cool."

Ben had walked over to the window and pulled aside the blinds. "Oh no."

Riley joined him while Abigail and Rachel put the declaration back in the sleeve.

"How did they find us?" Riley asked.

"Ian has nearly unlimited resources, and he's smart."

"Not to mention a dork." Rachel mumbled.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted."

"Well, we don't want them to have the declaration or the glasses. but we especially don't want them to have them both together."

"So what do we do?"

Rachel nodded. "We separate the lock from the key."

"We're splitting up." Ben finished.

"Good idea." Abigail said.

"Really?"

"Me and Rachel will take this and those." He said, putting the glasses in his jacket pocket and slinging the red case over his shoulder. "You take that." He handed them the white case with the declaration inside. "Meet us at the car and call if you have any problems."

"Like if we get caught and killed?" Riley said as she and Ben started to walk out.

"Yeah. That would be a big problem. Take care of her." He instructed.

"I will." Both Abigail and Riley said, obviously thinking about different things.

She and Ben walked down the steps of the building and quickly across the courtyard, heading towards a crossing.

"As soon as that buss gets behind us start running." He mumbled as they crossed the street.

Once the buss was almost directly behind them the two took off.

They could see Phil behind them, catching up. They raced into the cemetery, hiding behind a couple on tombstones.

Then she remembered that there was another one of Ian's merry men creeping around to their side.

She grabbed Ben's sleeve and started running, ducked below the tombstones to avoid the bullets whizzing above her. It was easier said then done for Ben though.

Once they made their way out of the cemetery they paused outside to catch their breath.

That was until Phil rounded he corner and they had to take off again.

"Oh come on!" Ben said.

He led her up some scaffolding on the side of a building and up onto the rooftops. Running across them.

They reached the end of the road. There was scaffolding ready to take them down but if they tried Phil would get his shot.

"Hey Gates. Enough man. Give me the document." He ordered.

"Alright Phil." Ben said, taking off the case and tossing it through the air. Once they had their chance they climbed down and ran off.

Ben's phone rang on their way back to the car.

"What?" He answered.

A one sided phone conversation is really uncool.

"What?" He said again.

"Yeah, okay. You alright? You both alright?"

"We'll be fine. Meet us at the car."

Then he hung up.

"Ian got the declaration."

Rachel groaned. "I really hate that guy."

The walked the rest of the distance to the car. It was only then that she remembered that the FBI were waiting. Unfortunately she was too late and before she knew it and and Ben were up against the car.

This was why nobody in so self insert stories went with Ben. (not including the Riley/OC romance thing)

This was just great.

**Another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry, I messed up and forgot to update last night. But I hope you like it, this is one of my favorite chapters so enjoy!**

Rachel and Ben were sitting side by side handcuffed to the desk. Ben had just finished telling the story.

"That's some story." Sedusky said once he had finished.

""Well it's the same story I tried to tell you guys before the declaration was stolen."

"By you?"

"No by Ian. I stole it to stop him. Dr. Chase was not involved. And Ian still ended up with the declaration of independence." Ben sighed.

"Because of you. So here's your options. Door number one. You go to prison for a very long time. Door number two. We are going to get back the declaration of independence. You help us find it, and you still go to prison for a very long time, but you feel better inside."

A man walked up and whispered in Agent Sedusky's ear.

"Well Ben, it seems your young friend here isn't showing up in any records. Would you care to explain?"

Rachel groaned and plopped her head down on the desk.

Ben quickly made up a story about long lost relation in Europe. Sedusky sent someone off to check the story out.

He was fiddling with the glasses that sat on the table.

"So what are these for?" He asked.

"It's a way to read the map." Ben explained.

"Right, Knight's Templar, Free Masons. Invisible treasure map. So what did it say?"

"Heere at the wall, nothing else. Just some clue Ben hasn't figured out yet."

Ben wasn't listening but was staring intently at the text that he could see through the glasses. "There's more to it."

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered it "Yes?"

Luckily this time she could here the other end.

"Hello Ben. How are you?"

"I'm chained to a desk."

"Sorry to hear that. I want you and the annoying younger woman to meet me on the flight deck of the U.S.S. Intrepid. You know where that is?"

Rachel laughed. 'Annoying younger woman.'

"New York."

"Meet me there at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. And bring those glasses you found at Independence Hall. Yeah I know about the glasses. We can take a look at the declaration and then you can be on your way."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Ben scoffed.

"I told you from the start I only wanted to borrow it. You can have it, and the glasses. I'll even throw in the pipe from the Charlotte."

"We'll be there."

"And tell the FBI agents listening in on this call. If they want the declaration back, and not just a box of confetti, then you two had better come alone."

Ben hung up.

"I really _really_ hate that guy." She mumbled.

The next day she and Ben were walking along the flight deck, both bugged. 

"All eyes on the Gates. Do not lose sight of primary mark. You two stay with the program." Sedusky instructed through their earpieces.

"I hope all your agents are under 4 feet tall and wearing little scarves otherwise Ian's gonna know they're here."

"As soon as he shows you the declaration we'll move in. Don't try anything." Sedusky told them.

"You know something Agent Sedusky, something I figured out about fishing. It never works out that great for the bait." Rachel said.

"Are you two with me?"

"Well we're sure not against you if that's what your asking." Ben told him.

Suddenly a helicopter flew quite close to the flight deck, blowing hair, clothing, and small light souvenirs around everywhere. Shaw, holding a video camera walked up beside them.

"Hello Ben. Thomas Edison needed only one way to make a light bulb. Sound familiar? Go to the observation point behind the F16 and here's what you do..."

Shaw gave them the rest of the instructions.

Rachel's eyes widened. Ben grabbed her arm and led her to the observation point.

"Sedusky, We're still not against you. But I found door number 3, and we're taking it."

"No, no no no no no." Rachel said. Jumping off an incredibly tall structure was not what she signed up for. 

Ben didn't give her anymore time to argue. Before she knew it they splashed down into the murky water.

They surfaced and swam over to the ladder. She climbed up, ignoring the hand Shaw offered her. Ben followed. They both stood there freezing and dripping wet.

"Hello Ben. Welcome to New Jersey. And miss Rachel. Hows the arm doing?"

She walked over and punched him in the nose. "Good to see you Shaw, hows the nose?" She said with sickening politeness.

"What did you do with Abigail and Riley." Ben demanded.

Shippen shoved a bundle of clothes into each of their arms. "Hope these fit, we had to guess your sizes."

"I said what did you do with Abigail and Riley? He's the only one who could have told you that line about Edison."

"Did you bring the glasses?" Shaw asked. Holding a cloth over his now bleeding nose.

"I don't know, tell me what's happening here." Ben ordered.

"Ask your girlfriend. She's the one calling all the shots now. She won't shut up."

Ben and Rachel both grinned.

They all crammed into the car. And let me tell you. Four people in the back of that thing was not comfortable what so ever.

A cell phone rang and Shaw answered it before handing it over Rachel and to Ben.

"Hello."

Shaw took the time to take a couple advil for his nose. Rachel just looked at him and smiled.

"Stop it." He ordered.

Oh thank goodness that she inherited her older sisters creepy stare. If she had to be stuck next to him she was going to make this drive as miserable for him as possible.

Luckily the drive wasn't long the the two were shoved out of the car.

"Ben. You alright? No broken bones? A jump like that could kill a man." Ian said.

"No it was cool. "

"Easy for him to say." She mumbled.

"You should try it sometime." Ben finished.

"Yea, like over a cliff." Rachel sneered.

Ian ignored her yet again. He placed the declaration and the pipe on top of the car. "The Declaration of Independence and the meerschaum pipe. All yours."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I knew you'd keep your promise. Now where is it? Where's my treasure?" Greedy moron.

"It's right here. The map said Heere at the wall spelled with two E's. Wall street follows the path of an actual wall that the Dutch settlers built a a defense to keep the British out."

Rachel interrupted. "The main gate was located at a street called Deheere, also two E's. Later Deheer was renamed Broadway after the British got in. So heere at the wall, Broadway, Wall street."

Rachel grabbed the pipe off the car and Ben grabbed the declaration. "Cheerio." He finished.

"Just a moment Ben." Ian said.

"Ian if you break out deal the FBI will be only a few minutes behind you. You might get away you might not."

"Is that all the map said?"

"Every word." Ben said, bluffing terribly.

"Oh Ben, you know the key to running a convincing bluff. Every once in a while, you've got to be holding all the cards."

Shaw opened the car door of an SUV parked across the street. Patrick was inside, hands tied with duck tape.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ian asked.

"Trinity church. We have to go inside Trinity Church."

"Good. Excellent. Well why don't you ask Dr Chase and Riley to join us? I'm sure they're round here somewhere."

**Nine down one to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Duh duh duh duhhhhhh!! The last and final chapter!**

Ian led them and Patrick into the church past the dark wood pews.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked his dad.

"What do you think? I'm a hostage."

"Let them go Ian." Ben said.

"When we find the treasure." Ian replied.

"No now! Or you can figure out the clues for yourself." He shoved the case and glasses against Ian's chest. "Good luck."

"Ben, I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation."

They all looked towards the door to Abigail and Riley who were being led in by Shaw and Phil. "Let's have a look at that map."

Riley and Abigail sat a few pews behind her and Patrick. While Ben and Ian sat even further up looking at the map.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked her.

"Oh yea just peachy. I've been shot at, kidnapped, and made to jump off an insanely high ship into the Hudson river. So yea I'm just great."

Pretty soon Phil pulled them up and the group began heading down stairs.

"I'm so sorry." Abigail told Ben.

"None of this is your fault."

Patrick slid up next to Ben. "Look, cooperation only lasts as long as the status quo remains unchanged. As soon as this guy gets to where this thing ends, he won't need you anymore. Or any of us."

"So we find a way to make sure the status quo changes in our favor."

"How?" Patrick asked.

"I'm still working on it."

'Well I guess I better work on it too then."

They had reached the boiler room. They had started scanning the walls, floors, ceiling, for anything that might be it.

"Hey!" Riley called. "Park...I found it. Him."

"Ben! It's a name." Ian said, looking at the slab of stone on the wall.

"Parkingston Lane. He was a third degree master mason of the blue light." Ben said, running his hand over the chiseled name.

Shaw brought a sledgehammer down on the stone breaking it.

They pulled the coffin out of the hole. The bottom fell out, letting out the smell of decaying flesh that had been trapped for hundreds of years.

"Careful no one steps in him." Shippen said, disgusted.

They all peered down the cramped tunnel.

"Okay, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley said.

Ian jumped into action. "Alright. Mcgregor, Victor you stay here. And if anyone should come out without me, well, use your imagination. Shall we?"

Ben went in first followed by Ian, Abigail, Shippen, Rachel...and well you get the idea, it was a long train of people.

The passage stunk of rotting wood and stale air. And on top of that guess which person in that group was clausterphobic?

But much to Rachel's pleasure the passage wasn't long. As soon as she exited the passage into the larger one Ben pulled Abigail into a kiss before continuing on.

"Why does that never happen to me?" Shippen asked sadly.

Rachel clapped him on the shoulder. "Three things bud. Haircut, personality, and oh yea, your a bad guy! If you know anything about a good story the good guys get the girls." Riley just then walked past. "Well, except for Riley of course. But hes a special case."

They continued on. The passage opened up into the large, deep cavern. It really was quite a feat of architecture. It was amazing. The stairs went down to far to see.

"What's this?" Ian asked, pointing to the chandelier.

At the same time she and Ben answered. "It's a chandelier."

She didn't see that Ian took notice of this.

Ben took one of the torches and lit the chandelier. He untied it from its place against the railing and slowly lowered it down into the chasm.

"Look at the elevator system." Ben marveled.

"How do a bunch of guys with hand tools build all this?" Shippen asked.

"The same way they built the pyramids, and the Great Wall of China." Ben and Rachel responded. The two were too amazed by their surroundings to notice that she was copying him.

"Yeah, the aliens helped them." Riley said.

"Actually I could tell you exactly how they built the pyramids Riley." Rachel told him.

Ian pointed his gun at Patrick. "Alright let's go. What are you waiting for." He said.

"I'm not going out on that thing. Two hundred years of termite damage and dry rot..." Patrick protested.

"Dad, do what he says."

Patrick nodded and slowly worked his way onto the stairs, over a few holes here and there. "Watch your step." He warned everyone

They were all out on the stairs when the ground started to shake and then quickly stop. Everyone looked around wondering what happened. "Subway." Ian said.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." Rachel said.

She immediately realised that she was standing behind Shaw and jumped back right before he fell, running into Riley.

Suddenly the structure started to shake. Ian, Shippen, and Patrick were on one elevator and Ben and Abigail were on another. But theirs was giving way. Ben was holding onto Abigail's hand while the elevator swung . The declaration was teetering over the edge. On a quick decision Ben dropped Abigail when the elevator swung over the platform and grabbed the declaration, jumped down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dropped you. I had to save the declaration." Ben apologised.

"No don't be." Abigail interrupted. "I would have done exactly the same thing to you."

"Really?" Ben asked.

She and Riley walked down the stairs to where they were. "I would have dropped you both. Freaks." He said.

Shippen brought the remaining elevator down to where they were.

"Ian it's not worth it." Ben said.

"Do you imagine any one of your lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's? We go on." Ian said.

"The status quo, keep the status quo." Patrick mumbled in Ben's ear.

They all got on the elevator, took it down to the end of the line and got off.

"What is this?" Riley asked when they saw the empty room.

It was bare, completely with one single lantern in the middle.

"So where is the treasure." Shippen asked.

"Well?" Ian looked at Ben.

"This is it? We came all this way for a dead end?" Riley said.

"Yes." Ben said sadly.

"There has got to be something more." Riley coaxed.

"Riley there is no more." Ben said.

"Another clue." Riley thought.

"No there are no more clues!" Ben yelled."That's it. It's over. End of the road. The treasure is gone. Moved. Taken somewhere else."

Riley stood looking hurt against the wall.

"You're not playing games with me are you Ben? You know where it is." Ian said.

Ben shook his head.

Ian and Shippen got on the elevator and it rose a few feet. They all yelled for him to stop.

"You can't just leave us here." Ben told him.

"Yes I can. Unless Ben tells me the next clue."

Rachel stepped foreword. "It's part of free mason teachings." She began. Ben looked at her.

"Rachel don't."

She continued. "In King Solomon's temple there was a winding staircase to signify the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue."

"And what does it mean?" Ian asked.

"Boston. it's Boston." Ben sighed.

"The old North Church in Boston where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming." She said. "One if by land two if by sea. One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple. That's where we have to look."

Ian brought the elevator back down. He got off and grabbed Rachel by the arm taking her onto the elevator and raising it up again.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Thank you." He told her.

"Ian let her go." Ben demanded.

"You really are quite something." Ian said to her. "You think like Ben does. And you will be much easier to keep track of in Boston than he would be."

"Ian, I'll go with you freely, I won't try to escape. Just let her go." Ben negotiated.

Ian looked at him. "No I don't think I will."

And with that they went back up and out. Everyone shouted at them to stop but Ian just ignored them.

"Ian you won't get away with this." She said confidently. _Wow cliche thing to say._ She thought.

"Oh really." He said.

They met up with McGregor and Victor upstairs and went to the car. She was shoved in the back next to them while Shippen drove.

"You know Rachel. You seem to be quite in sync with Ben. For a stranger you know him very well." Ian began.

"What are you getting at?" Rachel said coldly.

"You know what happens before it happens. When Shaw fell through the floor you stepped back just in the nick of time. No one could known that."

"So I have quick reflexes." She explained. Dang this guy was too smart.

"You're always talking over him. saying the exact same thing as him." He lent back in the passenger seat and look at her. "Now how could you do that I wonder."

She gave him an icy stare."I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh really." He said. He brought out a gun and pointed it at her.

Guns can be a great source of motivation. "Tell me." He ordered when she didn't answer.

"It's a movie!" She blurted out.

Ian laughed. "A what?"

"This whole thing is a movie! Okay there! I said it! You've got your answer!" Okay here goes some quick thinking that would hopefully work. "Patrick was supposed to be with you not me!" She yelled, making her seat mates rub their ears. She tried to get up a few fake tears to strengthen her act.

Ian gave her the weirdest look she had received yet. "Okay...so if this is a movie what happens?"

"All I know is that you get to Old North Church and theres another clue. After that, I don't know. There is a sequel but I haven't seen it yet." She said.

"What about Ben and the others?" He asked.

"I don't know about that either. When we left them they were still down there playing in my granny's trunk."

After that outburst that hopefully convinced them they left her alone. Either they believed her or thought she was nuts. By the time they reached the church it was dark. Ian had her by the arm while they cut the locks off.

"You know Ian. You really are to trusting." She said. She kicked him in the groin as they were surrounded by the police.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Ben, Abigail, and Riley were walking across the grounds. Riley was on the phone. "Yeah, you got it chief. Thank you. Bye." he hung up. " They want us in Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit. They're sending a private jet."

"Fun." Abigail said.

"Big whoop. You could have had a whole fleet of private jets. Ten percent Ben. They offered you ten percent and you turn it down."

"Riley we've been over this. It was too much, I couldn't accept it."

Rachel ran up to them, holding a notebook and a pen. "Whats up?"

"Well I have this splinter that's been festering for three months from and old piece of wood." Riley said.

"Oookkkkaayyy. I didn't need to know that."

Ben paused. "I'll tell you what Riley. Next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all mankind, you make the call on the finder's fee."

"What do you care? You got the girl." Riley said.

"It's true." Abigail said. Ben bent down and kissed her

"You even got the little squirt here." Riley said, gesturing to Rachel.

She glared, rolling up the thin notebook. "Okay Riley, you wanna play?" she said, he took off. She chased him down and whacked him on the head with the notebook.

Watch the hair!!" He yelled

They walked the rest of the way to his car and he jumped in. "For the record Ben, I like the house." He said.

"You know, he chose this estate because in 1812, Charles Carrol..." Rachel said

"Did something in history and had fun. Yeah that's great. Could have had a bigger house." He said before starting the car and driving part way over the lawn. Grinding the gears.

Rachel cringed. If her dad had been there he would have died.

Abigail pulled a piece of paper out of the book she was holding.

"I made you two something." She said, handing it to Ben.

"You did? What?"

"A map." She said simply.

"A map. Where does it lead to?" Rachel asked.

"You'll figure it out." Abigail said before started of towards the house.

Rachel looked over Ben's arm. "Is that chocolate?" She said, pointing to a picture on the map.

The two exchanged looks. Chocolate, the most wonderful thing in the world and it was waiting for them.

With that the two ran after her.

Rachel paused in her tracks. This was where the movie ended. And in every self insert story she had read the person either left then or got the choice to stay. she waited for some booming voice or a blinding flash of light. Nothing came.

Ben looked back when he noticed that she wasn't with him.

He walked back.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rachel frowned and nodded. "Yeah, lets go find that chocolate."

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. There will be a sequel I'm just not sure when. All of you who stuck with me though the whole thing get a cookie.**

**Don't forget. Reviews make me happy and will make me write the sequel faster.**

**P.S. The sequel won't be a self insert of BOS (since its not out yet for one). But I think you all will like it once I finish it.**

**Again, thank you for your support and praise. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...okay now before we all puke from the pure fluffiness of my words I shall bid you goodbye for now and pass out extra cookies for the reviewers. :)**


End file.
